This specification relates to managing authentication data for an authentication device. Some products can authenticate product accessories to ensure that the accessories are approved by the product manufacturer. For example, some smartphones can authenticate a battery upon installation of the battery, before charging, or at other times. In such cases, authentic batteries that are approved by the smartphone manufacturer include an authentication device that generates data that can be authenticated by the smartphone. The authentication device and other components of the battery are typically manufactured and assembled by multiple different entities during the battery manufacturing process.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.